Todo por una Reconciliacion
by Fabbii
Summary: El titulo lo dicee todo o no? . Es un Draco Hermione  ambientado en el septimo curso :


**Disclameir: **todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y solo los tome prestados :B

La pareja es un Dramione y se supone que esta ambientada en el ultimo año de Hermione y sus amigos después de acabar con Voldemort.

Aquí esta la historia ojala la disfruten (:

Un Fic con post, es un fic feliz … lo leei por alguna parte :P

Nota: _0o0o0o0o cambio de lugar ._

**Todo por una Reconciliación**

- ¡ESTO SE TERMINO AQUÍ! – gritaba una castaña furiosa.

- ¡Pero amor! ¡No es lo que parece ni piensas! – respondía un rubio de la misma forma, estaba enojado y a la vez mucho mas frustrado, reteniéndola de las manos.

- ¿Qué parte del "esto se termino aquí" no entra en tu cabeza, MALFOY? – dijo Hermione muy fríamente, soltándose del rubio, dándose media vuelta para caminar a su sala común, con la cabeza lo mas alto posible.

Su apellido pronunciado de esa forma por aquella mujer, fue lo mas duro para Draco, ni en sus días antes de ser novios lo había llamado por su apellido de esa forma, se lo dijo con un odio, pero ese odio que se produce sólo después de una desilusión, provocando que quedara un poco en estado de shock.

Draco salio corriendo a detenerla explicarle todo lo sucedido, no tuvo que correr mucho porque no hubo mucho tiempo hasta que se recupero.

- ¡Hermione, por favor, óyeme por favor, aunque sea solo eso! – susurro Draco en el oído de la castaña, quebrándose su voz al poco de llorar, la agarro por la cintura para retenerla y sentir que no se iba su gran amor.

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue sacar su varita, para lanzarle un hechizo. Pero en vez de un cruciatus ni de un sectusempra, ni del hechizo más poderoso, se dio media vuelta para plantarle una cachetada al rubio, rompiendo su orgullo y sobretodo su corazón. Para salir corriendo a donde sea y poder estar sola.

- ¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA! – Le grito a Pansy Parkinson, lanzándose contra ella y tirándola a la pared, con todo su odio – ¡Fue tu culpa, tu maldita culpa que ella se alejo de mi! – Ya no la agarraba con fuerza, se cayo al suelo resignado- ¡VETE O TE MATO AHORA MISMO! – la pelinegro al ver el odio reflejado en la mirada de Draco, tuvo un miedo incontrolable y salio corriendo a su sala común.

El rubio se quedo apoyado en la pared, abrazando sus piernas y procesando todo. Era increíble que toda su vida cambiara de un momento a otro.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Hermione, abre la puerta – dijo una pelirroja al otro lado del baño de la torre de astronomía – se que te paso algo, por favor ABRE.

- Ginny, de verdad estoy bien, solo me resbale y me da vergüenza salir, además que me duele un tobillo – respondió Hermione con la voz quebrada, estaba sentada cargada en la puerta de la entrada de los baños de mujeres.

- Tonta – susurro Ginny, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione lo escuchara de forma cariñosa – Si no me quieres abrir, tendré que quedarme a este lado de la puerta – al decir esto, se escucho que se sentaba igual que la castaña, solo que al otro lado de la puerta.

- Ginny, no es necesario… - susurro Hermione llorando mucho mas, la actitud de su amiga, hizo que se sintiera peor, si eso era posible, la pelirroja intentándola ayudar, y ella no quería nada, hacer nada, solo llorar y llorar…

- Si, es necesario, esto y mucho mas, porque mas que mi amiga Hermione, eres mi hermana MAYOR – dijo la menor de los Weasley, recalcando "mayor".

- Ginny – se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara a la castaña luego de su broma. Ginny siempre ha tenido la facilidad de sacar una sonrisa aun, en lo peores momentos – Gra-Gracias- al decir esto se escucho un pequeño "click" del seguro de la puerta dejando entrar a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja entro, siendo recibida por un abrazo que la boto, obligándola a sentarse afuera del baño con la castaña llorando. Le costo un poco calmarla lo suficiente para poder entrar al baño y cerrarlo.

- Shh – susurraba Ginny, mientras le hacia cariño en el pelo. La castaña estaba recostada en las piernas estiradas de su amiga, con la cabeza viendo hacia el estomago de la pelirroja. Seguía llorando.

- Hermione, suelta todo lo que tengas que soltar ahora y cuando estés lista cuéntame – la pelirroja sabia que a su amiga no le gustaba llorar, ni mucho menos verse en ese estado tan indefenso y desprotegido, pero tarde o temprano, se iba a desahogar…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Hey, Draco, ¿que te pasa? – preguntó Blaise Zabini, sentándose a la par de su platinado amigo.

- Nada – fue lo único que pudo decir Draco, tenía la voz quebrada y su voz sonó apagada, ya que no levanto la cabeza de sus brazos.

- Vamos, vayamos a otra parte – propuso el pelinegro.

- No, da lo mismo, todo se arruino, no vale la pena seguir cuidando mi estúpida reputación de chico fuerte – lo dijo en un tono resignado, lo que preocupo mucho a su amigo.

- Después, te vas arrepentir – no le importo los reproches de su amigo al levantarlo bruscamente. Obligándolo a salir de ese pasillo que pronto iba a ser pisado por todos los alumnos que salían de Encantamientos para ir al Gran Comedor.

Se dirigieron a las mazmorras más alejadas de las salas comunes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. El único lugar donde Draco podría descargar su ira.

- Es una maldita puta Blaise! – Gritó Draco pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, tuvo suerte porque era una sala de clases. Ya había pasado la etapa del shock, ahora se había transformado en rabia, enojo e ira, que de alguna forma tenía que ser descargado.

- ¡Pero que mierda paso! ¡Si no me explicas no podré ayudarte! – grito Blaise sobre el volumen de voz del rubio apoyado contra la pared.

- ¡Me cago la relación con MI Hermione! ¡Me tendió una trampa solo para no perjudicarla a ella y caí en su red! – seguía alegando su amigo, poco a poco empezaba a calmarse, por lo menos ya no destrozaba lo que tenia a su paso.

- ¿Quién? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar. En realidad, no sabía lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por que no le pidió ayuda ni nada parecido? Él, pudo haberle ayudado en algo. Sintió un poco de rabia con su amigo por no haberle confiado todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson! –grito el rubio, abrazando a su amigo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- ¿Pero Draco, ella no es amiga de Hermione? – pregunto un tanto confuso luego de que el rubio se calmara.

- Si, eso es lo peor, le costo confiar en ella, fue la ultima en confiar en ella, hasta Harry y Ron la aprendieron a querer, sólo Ginny no le simpatizaba. Y justo cuando se hicieron íntimas amigas y hasta mi Castaña dejo un poco de lado a Ginny por esa víbora, ¡Pasa esto! – se atormento el rubio.

- Pero, Draco, ¡Por favor! No fue tu culpa – dijo el pelinegro, agarrando a su amiga y dándole apoyo. – La tienes que recuperar.

- Si lo se, pero ¿Cómo?

- Ya va a surgir la forma, pero por ahora, déjala tranquila, para que se calme y acepte razones, tú mas que nadie la conoce. – le aconsejo a Draco, todavía estaba mal, pero por lo menos ahora, estaba presentable. – Y ahora, mejor vamonos a la sala común o nos pillaran.

- Anda tú si quieres Blaise, yo me quedare vagando por Hogwarts un rato más.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, despreocúpate, todavía necesito tiempo para estar solo, y ni se te ocurra quedarte.

Blaise sonrió, no tuvo otra opción que irse, pero con la seguridad de que su amigo, sea como sea, iba a recuperar al amor de su vida.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Pero Hermione, ¿No habrá sido alguna trampa de Parkinson? – pregunto Ginny, de alguna manera, queriendo creer lo que acaba de decir.

- ¡No es sólo eso Ginny! - gimió la castaña, llorando más, Ginny no se imaginaba todo lo que estaba pensando, tenia la mente trabajando a millón por hora, todo se le vine encima. Lo que más le dolía a la castaña, aparte de lo de Draco, era que por un tiempo, cambio a su amiga, la que siempre ha estado ahí.

- Entonces ¿Qué mierda es Hermione? – la tomo de la cara, para que la mirase, levantándola y zamarreándola un poco.

La castaña intentaba no mirarla a los ojos, ¿como había sido tan ciega? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que cambio a una amiga de toda la vida por una desconocida que resulto ser la peor de todas?

- Ginny… no… no quiero – susurro Hermione sin mirarla a los ojos todavía – No se como pude ser capaz, tengo la culpa de todo, ¡de todo!

- Hermione, no tienes la culpa de nada, ella y él fue…

- NO es eso Ginny – interrumpió a la pelirroja – No entiendes que aparte de todo eso, ¿te deje de lado todo este tiempo? Sólo por estar disfrutando con la otra, sin darme cuenta que te estaba perdiendo de apoco.

- Pero… argh! –se tomo un tiempo para organizar sus ideas, no sabia todavía como expresar sus pensamientos para que no sonasen tan duros, pero hay veces, en que mejor es decir las cosas como son, y eso lo sabia muy bien Ginny – Me dejaste de lado, eso no te lo voy a discutir Hermione, pero jamás me perderás, porque ya te lo he dicho, eres una hermana para mi, nuestra amistad no se acabara por no estar juntas unos días, semanas, meses y años, porque siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

- Ginny…

- … - guardo silencio para hacerle notar a su amiga que la estaba escuchando.

- Lo peor es que… aun lo amo, y mucho.

- Ya, por eso mismo, ahora… - le limpio las lagrimas que todavía había rastros de ellas y un poco del rimel y lápiz de ojo que se le corrió – no se habla mas de ese tema. Nos vamos a dormir, porque mañana tenemos clases, necesitas descansar y no puedes aparecer con los ojos muy hinchados y rojos. Yo te ayudare mañana para cubrir todo.

La ayudó a levantarse, a pesar de todas las protestas que decía Hermione de que seria mejor quedarse ahí. Pero la pelirroja no lo iba a permitir, porque, conociendo a la castaña como la conoce, y luego de esa traición por parte de Draco, se iba a echar a morir sin permitir que nadie la ayudase.

- Ginny… no crees… - susurro Hermione siendo callada por la pelirroja que estaba atenta para saber si venia Filch o su maldita gata.

Iban por el Hall de entrada cuando Ginny se percato que la puerta hacia los jardines estaba abierta. Sabía quien estaba afuera fumando, seguramente. Tenía que ir a hablar con él.

- Hermione, me quede con juntar con una persona ahora, anda a la sala común, te ayudare – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, en un tono que no mostraba pregunta sino mas que nada de orden. La castaña solo se limito a seguir subiendo con una pequeña sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

La pelirroja salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose al lago, donde sabía que podría estar. Llego y así fue, estaba fumando contemplando el reflejo de la luna creciente sobre el lago. Se acerco lo más despacio posible…

- Caíste bajo… - hablo casi en un susurro, sentándose cerca de él, se denotaba que sentía tristeza por todo lo ocurrido.

Draco se dio vuelta para mirar a la voz que le hablaba…

- Lo se, no es necesario de que me lo repitas - contesto indiferente y resignadamente.

- Pero sabes, creo que no todo fue culpa tuya Draco…

- No, todo fue culpa mía, por creer que sería capaz de arreglar todo y de que no se enterara de nada…

- Mentira - la voz de la pelirroja sonó firme – tu no querías hacerla sufrir al contarle lo que estaban haciendo con ella y como te estaban manipulando. Hermione me contó su versión, ahora cuéntame la tuya.

- Mira… todo partió cuando… - y así estuvieron los dos amigos, uno contándole todo lo que en realidad había pasado, y otra, pensando en como solucionar todo esto. Por que, de alguna u otra forma, la pelirroja le creía a Draco, porque el muchacho había cambiado mucho a como era antes de conocer a Hermione… y por todo eso, los iba ayudar a pasar esta prueba tan difícil… además de ser su amigo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y sola en su pieza, sus demás compañeras ya no estaban, le invadió una angustia, se le formo el nudo en la garganta al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la tarde de ayer. Se metió debajo de las almohadas sollozando, justo al mismo tiempo en que entraba su amiga Ginny…

- Ándate… - dijo Hermione de manera cortante y fría.

- No – Ginny le contesto de igual forma, sentándose en la mitad de la cama, haciéndole cariño en la espalda por encima de los cobertores.

- Te dij…

- ¿Sabes? Necesitas descansar, así que hoy, no iras a clases – la pelirroja interrumpió nuevamente. – No, nada de peros, ni de negaciones, además, te hará bien. Y… sigue durmiendo.

Sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, se resigno a dormir de nuevo…

- Gracias, Ginny… - dijo débilmente la castaña.

- Iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – y sonrió al salir de la habitación.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Draco se levanto sin ánimos, se baño y aprovecho de aplicar un hechizo para que sus ojos se deshincharan, se vistió y bajo a desayunar casi por inercia. Blaise y Nott, aparte de todos los alumnos, habían notado la falta de Hermione en el Gran Comedor y el aspecto resignado de Draco, hasta los profesores se dieron cuenta.

- Draco, tienes que comer – le ordeno Blaise.

- Mmm… - fue su única respuesta, pero haciéndole caso a su amigo.

- Si Draco, o te enfermeras y no podrás recupera… - Theodore se callo de repente al ver que Draco, apretó su tenedor con mas fuerza comiendo mas, pero con una vista que se la tapó con el pelo de la frente ocultando sus ojos.

Luego de que terminaran, y de haber esperado a Draco durante harto tiempo, salieron del corredor.

Al mismo tiempo en que iban saliendo Draco, Blaise y Nott, venía entrando Pansy, triste y escuchando a su amiga Millicent.

Draco al pasar por al lado de ella, la empujo con el hombro, haciendo que Pansy chocara contra la pared de la entrada del gran comedor y propinándole una mirada llena de odio.

Luego del incidente, fueron a sus clases, Draco no atendió a ninguna ganándose el reto de todos los profesores, pero al ver que no reprendía y salía del salón, sumando la falta de Hermione, asumieron que algo había pasado.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- Vamos, levántate. Es tarde.

- ¿Ah? – contesto con un bostezo Hermione a Ginny al verla parada al lado de su cama -¿Qué hora es?

- Las 7:30…

- Me voy a ir a bañar, no tomare desayuno.

- Bueno, pero creo que deberías tomar desayuno.

- No te preocupes Ginny, como algo en Historia de la Magia, es lo primero que me toca hoy día.

A la hora del recreo, las dos amigas se fueron a almorzar sin que Hermione demostrara todo lo que le estaba pasando, con un buen hechizo de maquillaje, sin que pasara algún tipo de accidente.

Estaban bajando la escalera hacia los jardines del colegio, luego de comer, camino hacia una clase de Transformaciones para los Éxtasis echas por McGonagall. Donde se encontraron cara a cara Hermione con Draco.

Hermione no lo miro, hizo como que no existiera, pero… en realidad, para ella, ocupaba los segundos, minutos, horas hasta días. Quería volver a abrazarlo, besarlo, quería perdonarlo, pero los recuerdos de lo que hizo, de solo ver que era tocado por otra mujer que no sea ella, impedía todo esos impulsos hacia él, porque sabia que si lo hacia

A Draco, le ocurría todo lo contrario, no dejaba de mirarla, quería que sus ojos juntos a los de él, se volvieran a encontrar, como cuando coqueteaban en donde se encontraban, su juego oculto, donde podían hablar sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando su amor era un secreto y se conformaban con solo eso, para luego encontrarse furtivamente en los lugares donde no pasaba ninguna persona. Quería poder pedirle perdón, creía que si se volvían a conectar como lo hacían. Hermione seria capaz, de por lo menos, escucharlo.

Entraron a la sala, Hermione se sentó al final en una esquina, y Draco en la otra. McGonagall hizo la clase correspondiente, pero hermione no levanto la mano, estaba mirando a la profesora sin tomar apuntes, tampoco ponía atención, tenia una lucha interna entre mirar a Draco o no. En cambio Draco, ni siquiera miro a la profesora, miraba por afuera de la ventana o no despegaba sus ojos de la castaña.

Al toque de timbre, todos tomaron sus cosas y sucedió… Hermione miro a Draco, y Draco a ella, se quedaron ahí parados, teniendo la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba mas lento para ellos, Draco se acercaba y se iba a poner a hablar. Los ojos de ambos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, en especial los de Draco, no sabia como expresar su arrepentimiento y entonces… Hermione salio corriendo. Draco se quedo parado con actitud derrotada, y salio caminando directo a hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

El tiempo pasó. Ginny le había dicho a Draco que, Hermione lo seguía amando, pero su razón le impedía escucharlo. Por eso Draco no se dio por vencido, tenia la esperanza de que todo mejoraría. Los amigos de cada uno intentaban hacer lo posible para animarlos. A veces cruzaban miradas, otras se topaban en los pasillos o en la entrada del Gran comedor, pero Hermione se iba rápidamente hacia el lado contrario y Draco hacia lo mismo. Iba a hacer un plan para pedirle perdón, y no había mejor cosa, que hacerlo "Malfoy", grande.

Hasta que llego Navidad y con ella sus vacaciones. Estas navidades Hermione las pasaría en la Madriguera junto a Ginny, no quería ir donde sus padres porque sabían que estaba de novia con alguien y no quería recordarlo, tenia suficiente en el colegio.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley los fueron a buscar por medio de la aparición en los terrenos de Hogsmeade para llegar a la Madriguera más rápido. Ginny les había contado Ayudado a Draco todo este tiempo, para planear el plan maestro, digno de un Malfoy enamorado. Ya no había esos odios entre los Weasley y los Malfoy, ya que ahora, Lucius estaba en un cementerio cerca de Londres. Dejándole todas sus pertenencias a Narcisa, le pidió perdón y lo que mas quería él, que ella fuera feliz. Todo esto lo encontraron en una carta que dejo Lucius antes, de que fuera su fin.

Llegaron a la Madriguera como a las 8 de la noche, la Sra. Weasley les había preparado una rica cena para disfrutarla en familia, para esas navidades fueron todos los Weasleys, Charlie, los gemelos, Percy, Bill y Fleur. Hermione se olvido de todo, ay que era la primera Navidad después de que Voldemort ya no estaba.

Después de que todos se fueron a dormir, algunos para sus casas, otros se quedaron a dormir, Hermione y Ginny en la pieza de esta ultima, Ron junto a Harry, Charlie tomo la habitación de Bill y los gemelos en la suya propia.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Draco llego a su mansión, lo esperaba su mama. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sr. Draco, que bueno que llego. – le dijo su mayordomo tomándole la chaqueta de viaje.

Draco lo saludo con la mano. Fueron al comedor, donde cenaron. Narcisa noto que su hijo estaba raro. Así que decidió saber que le pasaba después, antes de que se quedase dormido.

Luego de la cena, Draco se fue al baño, a relajarse un poco. Al entrar a su pieza, se encontró a su madre sentada en su cama, esperándolo.

- Este… mama, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Draco un poco irritado.

- Quería hablar contigo, hijo…

- ¿Si? ¿ Y de qué sería? – se le quebró un poco la voz, a su mente le vinieron todos los recuerdos desde principio de año, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era su amor, los momentos felices, Pansy, el pasillo, Hermione llorando…

Narcisa se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo. Sollozo un rato pero luego se calmo, decidido le contó todo a su madre, de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, de que todo el año anterior estuvo con Hermione y como formalizaron su relación un 25 de Diciembre, como fueron las cosas, como Pansy actuó, lo que Ginny le decía sobre que Hermione no lo olvidaba, lo que quería hacer para volverla a tener a su lado…

- Mi amor, en estas vacaciones es el momento de poner en marcha tu plan para que te escuche y …

- No se donde vive mama… - dijo Draco con tono resignado, pero la ver sonrisa de Narcisa se le cruzo por la mente de que tenía alguna posibilidad.

- Pero yo supe, que se iba a quedar donde los Weasleys… - Draco se quedo un poco sorprendido ante esta noticia. Viendo que su madre dejaba un pequeño papel sobre su cómoda.

- Te lo dijo Ginny ¿Verdad? ¿Hablo contigo?

Narcisa no respondió, se levanto con una sonrisa media divertida en su rostro para salir, pero justo al llegar a la puerta se dirigió a su hijo.

- Solo te digo, avísame si no vas a llegar a dormir, amor – dicho esto, salió de la habitación de Draco dejándolo con una idea en su cabeza.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

En media noche, Ginny sintió unos extraños golpes en su ventana, tomo rápidamente su varita para estar preparada en caso de emergencia.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Draco Malfoy en una escoba llamándola. Ginny abrió la ventana para poder hablar con Draco.

- Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto muy poco amigable la pequeña Weasley todavía no muy despierta.

- Si, yo también me alegro de verte Ginny – respondió sarcásticamente.

- No era mi intención sonar así – rió Ginny ya totalmente despierta. - ¿ahora si, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Quiero pedir tu ayuda, para que este todo listo esta Navidad. – determinó Draco, se notaba la decisión en sus ojos.

- Ya, ¿a dónde va a hacer?

- Este… aunque suene un poco patudo... – pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Cerca de aquí, hay un lago y las estrellas se pueden ver. Además, podríamos empezar ahora mismo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Obvio amigo – sonrió a Draco.

Y así, Ginny le mostró del lago del que hablaba, y empezaron a preparar todos los hechizos, la comida, el lugar, y tantas cosas más que había que hacer.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Justo pudieron terminar el día 23. Al día siguiente, después de la cena de Noche Buena, Ginny llevó a Hermione al patio, junto a Harry y Ron, estos 2 últimos, ya sabían lo que estaba planeando Ginny.

Llegaron a un claro, Hermione iba mas atrás sin mucho animo, se acordaba de que hace un año atrás, todo era muy diferente a como lo era ahora.

De repente, se encontró sola en el bosque, no estaban sus 3 amigos, deseaba guardar la calma, pero a cada instante, era como si se fuera mas lejos… Caminando temblorosa, lo sintió…

Estaba segura de que había alguien mas acechando, la cosa o persona que fuera, la estaba conduciendo a alguna parte. El pánico le subió a la cabeza, empezó a correr, se estaba desesperando… cuando lo vio… estaba parado ahí, con un ramo de liliums de todos los colores, con los ojos cristalinos, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, la esperaba, y mas haya de él, se podía ver un lago, con las estrellas brillando y la luna creciente reflejados.

Se detuvo, empezó a caminar para atrás pero sin romper el contacto visual que estaban manteniendo, mientras ella retrocedía, el avanzaba. De las hojas que se movían con el viento, se podía escuchar una melodía en violín, desconocida y escrita solo para ella.

Draco dejo de caminar, y la invito a que le siguiera hasta el lago, avanzando lentamente, rogándole con su andar, que fuera detrás de él, perdiéndose de vista

Se notaba, que entre el cuerpo y la mente de Hermione, ya no estaban conectadas como amigas. Se estaba desarrollando una lucha interna, los pies avanzaban solos, su cuerpo lo necesitaba de nuevo cerca de él pero su mente le decía que volvería a sufrir, que la engañaría de nuevo y sufriría. Aún así, a pesar de todo lo que su mente le decía, decidió seguirlo…

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba, estaba vez, se acerco mucho mas, pero sin tocarlo. Estaba ocupando su capacidad para evitar, por lo menos… hasta ahora. Estaban en una mesa muy bien adornada, había de todo tipo de comidas que le gustaban a la castaña, en cada comida que tenía aquella mesa, vivieron momentos juntos, y Draco, se acordaba de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Educado, le ofreció a Hermione que se sentara. Esta accedió. Todo el ambiente olía a flores, en el lago, con el reflejo de la s estrellas, se podía leer muy bien las palabras "Te Amo". En la mesa, Draco formo el mantel con muchos "Te Amo" y "Perdóname".

- Habla – dijo cortantemente Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos grises. – Antes de que me vaya.

Para Draco, era el ahora o nunca, este era el momento de explicar todo, de volver a estar con Hermione. Era capaz, y lo iba a demostrar.

- Amor, Hermione, antes que nada, quiero decirte que te amo, como nunca imagine que iba a mar a alguien. Eres todo para mi, y por esa razón, por el sólo hecho de pensar que te iba a perder, no te conté.

"Cuando te presente a Pansy, mi intención era que nuestro grupos de amigos se juntaran o que por lo menos, se toleraran. Todo iba bien, o se suponía que iba bien, hasta que esta... – Hermione levanto una ceja al saber lo que iba a decir – Pansy" – Draco marco muy bien su nombre con cierto asco.

"De un día para otro, esta mujer, me empezó a coquetear, y sobre todo a chantajear con negocios de mi familia, o mejor dicho, mi padre, pero que si lo contaba, iban a perjudicar a mi madre. No se lo iba a permitir…

- Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste? – Hermione ya no podía no dirigirle la palabra, tantas dudas, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, y ahora que tenía las reexpuestas a su mano, debía hablar.

- Porque me daba miedo perderte si te decía que me estaba coqueteando, en ese tiempo, tu mejor amiga, además, no deseaba que te desilusionarás de ella. A pesar de todo…

- Entonces, jamás confiaste en mi Draco…

El tono en que se lo dijo, la forma en que pronuncio su nombre, a Draco, era como si, a la misma vez, le daba esperanza y el saber que, tal vez, no lo iba a perdonar. Por un lado, ya no era Malfoy, pero… su nombre no sonaba de la misma forma en como lo hacia de sus labios.

- Si confiaba en ti, era capaz de dar mi vida por ti, pero, tenia miedo de que sufrieras, me sentía capaz de arreglarlo todo, manteniéndote al margen. En algún momento te lo iba a decir, pero ese no era.

"Me chantajeo como 1 mes en total, justo cuando la iba a enfrentar, para que se detuviera, la muy… se lanzo a dar un beso, eso fue lo que viste, Amor, pero te fuiste rápido, y no te fijaste como me la separe apenas me toco los labios."

"Me sentí asqueroso, Hermione, no hay nada como los tuyos, me robo ese beso, yo jamás le daría uno, yo te amo a ti, a nadie mas, solo a ti…

Hermione no respondía, solo lo miraba. En el fondo de su corazón, una llamita que se había extinguido y solo quedaban brazas, empezó a volver a quemar.

- Amor, dime aunque sea algo… por favor, te lo suplico, es solo un beso, – empezó a llorar Draco, ya no lo podía aguantar más, el echo e que estuviera tan cerca de él sin poder tocarla, lo mataba.

Se levanto de la mesa, se giro en dirección al lago, y camino algunos pasos, contemplo el "Te Amo" de estrellas, cerro los ojos, y escucho la melodía, todo era tan perfecto, sobre todo, estaba con él, no se estaban evitando, estaban afrontando sus problemas. De pronto, lo sintió al lado de ella, sentía lo penetrante de su mirada posada en su cara.

Se volvió a girar, quedando de frente a Draco, abrió los ojos, y lo vio, totalmente distinto a como era, y había cambiado por ella, y ella también cambio por él. ¿Valía la pena desperdiciar ese hermoso año junto a él?¿ Valía la pena no perdonarlo y dejar toda esta relación por una solo persona? ¿Aunque a Voldemort le ganaron y no a esta situación?

Se miraron a los ojos, era como si entre los dos, estuvieran viendo una película de su vida. A la mente de ambos, volaron imágenes, en tan solo segundos recordaron…

Su primer beso en ese árbol cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, aquella Navidad cuando Draco le pidió ser su novia, a pesar de los tiempos grises, todo lo que sacrificó para estar con ella, la guerra, su primer San Valentín en las afueras de Hogsmeade, sus constantes coqueteos, las comidas que había escogida Draco, le recordaba cada momento, segundo, minuto y hora que habían pasado juntos. A él, todo lo de ella le fascinaba y a ella, todo lo de él le encantaba.

Poco a poco, sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante tan contacto, y se empezaron a acercar, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, no fue un beso apasionado, se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Y volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez, lo hicieron con más pasión. Se separaron por falta de aire y se abrazaron. Se sentaron en la orilla y mantuvieron un silencio. En el hombro de Draco, se encontraba apoyada la cabeza de Hermione

- Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? – pregunto Draco de forma inocente rompiendo el silencio.

- Te amo – fue la única respuesta acariciándole la mejilla con su mano y tirándose para atrás. Cerrando los ojos.

Draco hizo lo mismo y sirvió de apoyo. Ambos, de apoco, se fueron quedando dormidos, para esperar el otro día. Con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Es mi segundo One-Shot y vino de un momento de inspiración y momento de ocio. Tengaan piedad xD

Ojala que les haya gustado (: porfiss deja un reviewww para sabe como esta. Criticas constructivas :D

Besooos


End file.
